Theroden I
Theroden I, or Theroden the Young, was the son of the king Theodonem II of Rohan and his wife Margrid, born in Paviran in TA 330. He served in Rohan as a general and died on the battlefield at the age of 20 in TA 330. Biography Early days Theroden was born in the late winter of TA 310 in Paviran, son of Theodonem II and Margrid, a woman from the North. As the first son of the king, he was supposed to get the throne when his father would pass away. Theroden barely knew his mother who died by giving birth to his sister Olawyn in TA 312. Since his young years, he was raised by Maethoriel who was bevahing toward him like a strict mentor which made him have a bad feeling toward elves. He was trained to manipulate swords and bows at the age of five and was taught to speak Sindarin and Quenyan to keep the union between Ailinosto and Rohan. At the age of ten, he became the first lieutnant of a small elite of soldiers, named by his own father. Overprotective to his little sister, he choosed to protect her from anything, even men around her. Very mature for his age, he is the first child who assist to a council of war at the age of twelve. His mature behaviour toward people was the reason of his early coronation as the prince of Rohan when he was thirteen. Teenage years Theroden was very outgoing and was loving to waist his time by trying to captive the attention of Maethoriel who he tried to impress all along his childhood without knowing that the elf was already behind him in anycases. The prince was taking part to all councils of war next to his father and was sometimes advising him even with his young age. He choosed to renforce the education of young boys of Rohan and to provide the construction of new gard towers around cities. Theroden was handsome. His blue eyes were seducing every women of Rohan. The prince was well pleased to marry to someone, but his only desire was to catch the love of Maethoriel. He choosed to not grow his beard which even convinced several people of Rohan that he was the child of Theodonem and Maethoriel and was an half elven who was immediatly forced to live a human life because of his tittle of his father. His appearence seduced many women of Paviran, but noone of them was the one he desired. At the age of seventeen, he caught Maethoriel's attention while he was assisting to a feast. He grew a strong love for the elf and refused to admit it to his father who planned to marry him as soon he would be twenty years old. The king was told by maids about his sons feelings toward the elf and accepted it, cancelling all proposal seances with women of other human lands. Theroden confessed his feelings to Maethoriel at the age of eighteen. His love was reciprocal from Maethoriel, he immediatly went to see his father to ask him about a possible wedding. Due to his young age, Theodonem refused any marriage between his son and the elf but agreed to held the first procedures of their wedding when his son would be older. During two years, Maethoriel and Theroden are living a strong love, even by knowing that their fate is already choosen. Theroden would die, and Maethoriel would head back to her land as a widow. Maethoriel even engagex herself to loose her immortality to live her short life with the one she loves, forgetting everything about her possible marriage with Legolas. Young adult and death Theroden started to ellaborate family projects with Maethoriel at the age of nineteen, convincing her to have children with him, children which would be half-elven and would inherit the kings throne for a long while. Theroden shared his life between war councils and family. He took a due care of Olawyn who was ready to get married with a man from Condor. Theroden liked to hang around Paviran with Maethoriel, talking about a possible future between them, already picturing himself with a crown on the top of his head, talking about himself as the " First beardless king of a Human Land " to keep his image of a pure man, young and refusing to have the general human beard. In early TA 330 started the invasion of Rohan by orcs from Mordor. Theodonem was called by several runners about some cities destruction. Theroden engaged himself as a general of the swordsmen of Rohan. He bitterly left his sister in the city, going on the battlefield in winter of TA 330. Sometimes, each nights after fighting, he told Maethoriel that when they would come back, a great feast would be organized, and they would marry soon after it. Nevertheless, after five months of battle, Rohan's army was very poor compared with orcs. On the battlefield, Maethoriel was wounded on the leg, and it made Theroden protect her. However, while he was trying to help her, he was stabbed on his back. It enraged Maethoriel who hurried to use some of her magics to kill orcs around them, even forcing men to fight harder. The same day, Rohan's army won the fight, and Theroden died from his injuries. He was found by his love already dead, the funeral was held in Paviran one week later. Death consequences The prince's death forced Theodonem to face with a strong pain. The main consequence of Theroden's death is that Olwayn, who was not prepared to do anything, had to be proclaimed to be the one who would inherit the throne after her father's death. Theroden's death also shortened Maethoriel's journey in Rohan. The lady was refused to leave her immortality by Manwë himself and was condamned to live centuries in pain after the loss of her love, finding herself guilty. Olwayn married a man from the north, keeping the dinasty of Rohan's family alive and died by giving birth to a little boy named Theroden II of Rohan. Theroden appeared several times to comfort Maethoriel's pain and to make her understand that she was not guilty about his death. The last time Maethoriel will see Theroden will be when she will resurect her son, realising him from the curse of Manwë which touched him too with no reason. Category:Humans Category:Rohirrim Category:Man of Rohan Category:Family of Uoren